Naissance d'une légende
by Ellanwen
Summary: Nillem a toujours été ambitieux. Il le savait. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'arpenter la Voie des Marchombres pouvait l'aider à découvrir le monde... C'est là qu'il rencontre Sayanel Lyyant, en plein pays Faël, et qu'il s'embarque sur le sentier qui le mènera vers son destin. Mini-fic en 4 chapitres sur les débuts de Nillem, quand il était encore sympa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** TOUT appartient à Pierre Bottero. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'ajouter un perso à son monde… juste raconter l'histoire d'un de ses grands méchants (que j'aodre, soit dit en passant ^^)

Me revoilà avec un nouveau projet de fic !

Bon, je suis pas du tout sûre de la continuer, ce n'est qu'un PROJET, mais tout dépendra de votre acueil.

Comme le dit si bien mon résumé, je vais tenter de raconter ici l'apprentissage de Nillem, en incluant mes OS sur lui… dès que je serai arrivée à ce niveau de l'histoire, je les supprimerai quand le chapitre sera ajouté dans cette fic. Voilà voilà.

Ah oui, si je continue, je supprimerai une de mes autres fics longues… Je sais pas encore laquelle, mais je cogiterai là-dessus.

On se retrouve en bas… Enjoy !

OoOoooOoO

**Naissance d'une légende**

OoOoooOoO

1

OoOoooOoO

Nillem se plaqua au sol alors que le poing de son adversaire avait bien faillit le cueillir au niveau du plexus solaire.

Il se replia sur lui-même, amorça sa roulade pour se relever derrière l'ivrogne qui avait failli l'assommer. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les auberges...

Celle-ci, à la frontière du pays Faël, était certainement une des plus mal famées de tout Gwendalavir.

Le jeune homme ne se rappelait plus comment la dispute avait commencé. Ni quand.

Il savait juste qu'il était en train de se battre -certes, contre un ivrogne déjà en mauvais état- pour la survie de son honneur et de son amour-propre.

Agile, Nillem portait ses coups avec précision.

Rapide, il esquivait ceux de son adversaire sans que celui-ci ne comprenne qu'il avait bougé.

Intelligent, il ajoutait à ses attaques quelques répliques bien senties qui avaient pour but de faire diminuer l'enthousiasme et l'assurance de l'imbécile qu'il combattait.

Alors que les deux hommes se tournaient autour, au centre d'un cercle d'ivrognes, de catins, qui les encouragaient à grand renfort de vociférations, Nillem se permit de prendre quelques instants pour souffler et observer la foule.

A sa gauche, quatre gaillards musclés se tenaient bras-dessus, bras-dessous, pour s'empêcher de tomber au sol à cause du déséquilibre causé par l'alcool.

Ils empestaient la sueur et la bière, avaient des nez rouges, et chantaient une chanson à boire.

A sa droite, la foule était tout à fait l'exemple d'une fresque des habitués des auberges du coin. Faëls, gardes alaviriens, bandits...

Tous de la plus mauvaise herbe.

Une herbe à arracher.

Un petit sourire malsain éclaira le visage de Nillem, et l'ivrogne qu'il combattait s'approcha de lui, vacillant, une bouteille dans la main.

- Je te fais rire ?

Nillem manqua de s'étouffer tant la situation était ridicule. L'homme était ridicule. Vraiment.

Voyant que Nillem ne répondait pas, l'homme s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui.

L'adolescent décida de jouer la carte du gamin effrayé. Au début de l'affrontement, l'homme lui avait tout de même ouvert la lèvre, et la blessure saignait... Il était logique que le jeune homme de seize ans qu'il était en soit quand même quelque peu effrayé.

Il...

... Recula.

Dans un recoin de la salle, un homme habillé en noir observait l'affrontement avec une attention particulière, centrée sur le jeune homme blond et séduisant qu'était Nillem. Il sursauta quand Nillem recula, et, se ressaisissant, amena son poing sous son menton afin de pouvoir admirer le spectacle plus longtemps.

- Non, répondit Nillem. Mais vous avez une tache sur votre chemise. Juste là, ajouta-t-il en se retenant de rire.

L'ivrogne baissa la tête afin de vérifier les dires de Nillem. Une mine surprise déforma son visage déjà en mauvais état, ce qui le rendit encore plus ridicule. Nillem, lui, se mordit les joues pour éviter d'éclater de rire.

- Tu m'as fait renverser ma bouteille sur ma nouvelle chemise, menaça l'ivrogne.

- Et ? railla Nillem.

- Et donc je vais aller finir cette bouteille au bar...

- Hors de question. J'aimerais bien finir ce que j'ai commencé. Et ces gens, ajouta Nillem en désignant la foule d'une main, on envie de voir si vous allez vous en sortir ou si je vais avoir l'honneur de flanquer par terre un ivrogne alors que je n'ai que seize ans et que je n'ai jamais appris à me battre.

L'homme en noir, toujours assis dans son coin de la salle, sourit.

Il n'avait pas cessé d'observer Nillem... Et songeait que ce jeune homme se débrouillait vraiment bien. Il avait des capacités qu'il ne pouvait ignorer...

Nillem avança vers l'ivrogne qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

L'ivrogne, lui, recula, en se rapprochant dangeureusement d'un gros pot dans lequel une bouteille rafraîchissait, plongée dans une montagne de glaçons. La foule s'écarta sur leur passage, cherchant à se poser à une distance qui leur permettait de ne pas recevoir de séquelles venant de l'affrontement qu'ils observaient.

Nillem frappa le premier.

L'homme que Nillem combattait vacilla sur le coup, Nillem se retrouva derrière lui...

...Et le poussa du plat de sa main, posée sur le dos humide de sueur de l'ivrogne, directement dans le saladier contenant les glaçons.

La serveuse, elle, fit un bond en arrière.

Dans son coin, l'homme en noir resta immobile.

Il observait.

Et souriait.

Nillem rejoignait un groupe d'admirateurs alors que son adversaire s'écrasait au sol pour ne plus bouger.

Le regard de l'homme en noir ne l'avait pas quitté.

Les yeux noisette de Sayanel Lyyant brillèrent de malice.

Une légende était en train de naître... Restait à trouver comment réussir à lui parler pour lui proposer d'arpenter la Voie.

OoOoooOoO

C'est fini pour le moment, je m'amuse déjà à gribouiller le deuxième chapitre pendant mes cours… Mais je suis pas du tout sûre d'arriver à la continuer.

Je dois le faire, d'après vous ?

En attendant, j'aime les reviews !

Bonne journée, soirée, week-end, semaine…

Ellana of Rivendell


	2. Chapter 2

N'est-ce pas que Nillem est un des meilleurs personnages de Bottero ? (excepté Jilano et Ellana, bien sûr ^^)

Comme l'indique si bien le résumé, cette fic ne sera pas aussi longue que prévu… Mais les deux autres chapitres seront la présentation et l'Ahn-Ju de mon Nillem n'a moi. Oui. J'aime les grands méchants des histoires. J'ai pas le droit ?

Bref, voilà la suite…. Ah oui, merci à LaFilleDeNieblum pour sa review !

(nan mais quand même, écrire des fanfics, c'est quand même mieux quand on a des retours…)

Crédits de l'image de la couverture : moogyAKA de deviantart (j'espère qu'il/elle ne m'en voudra pas de lui avoir emprunté son dessin)

ENJOY !

OoOoooOoO

**2**

OoOoooOoO

Il avançait en silence, observant du coin de l'oeil Sayanel qui marchait à côté de lui. La rue était plongée dans l'obscurité et Nillem ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater avec une pointe de jalousie que Sayanel avait l'air de voir tous les détails des murs, du sol, de la moindre bifurcation. L'adolescent ne s'était pas encore habitué à l'obscurité soudaine qui offrait un contraste prononcé avec la luminosité des lampes de l'auberge dans laquelle il avait rencontré Sayanel, et progressait à l'aveuglette dans la rue en mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas se laisser distancer. Il devait se retenir de s'accrocher à la manche du maître marchombre, mais n'avait pas besoin de mobiliser toute la volonté dont il était capable : cette soirée était à lui, et il venait de tourner une page de sa vie en acceptant de suivre Sayanel sur la voie.

Comme si il avait senti que Nillem hésitait, Sayanel se retourna vers lui.

- Suis-moi et aies confiance.

Nillem hocha la tête, gorge nouée par une crainte qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Il ne put prononcer un seul mot : le temps n'était pas à la parole et le regard rassurant de Sayanel le démontrait assez bien pour que Nillem n'y fasse aucune objection.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pied de la tour de garde du village, une tour ronde aux murs construits avec des pierres grises.

Nillem leva la tête. Du sol, il avait l'impression que le sommet de la tour rejoignait les étoiles.

Du sol, il avait l'impression que le sommet de la tour tutoyait la lune et sa blancheur.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas si haute...

- Grimpe.

Comment un seul mot pouvait-il faire voler en éclat toutes vos convictions ?

Nillem faillit répliquer mais le regard perçant de Sayanel l'en dissuada. Il commença à grimper, mit quelques mètres à retrouver ses bases et finit par s'arrêter pour souffler au milieu de la tour. Un regard en coin l'avertit que Sayanel l'avait rejoint.

Nillem poussa un sifflement admiratif.

- Comment avez-vous... ?

Sayanel hocha négativement la tête.

- Tu grimpes bien, apprécia le marchombre. Où as-tu appris ?

- Chez... moi. Sur les rives du... lac Chen. Je grimpais aux arbres avec les garçons du village...

Sayanel sourit, et cela eu pour tout effet de manquer de faire tomber Nillem. Il dégageait tant de sérénité, il était tellement à l'aise que cela vous déstabilisait.

Nillem comprit ce qu'il avait remarqué : Sayanel avançait en parfaite symbiose avec la Voie.

Le sourire de Sayanel s'accentua légèrement quand un tic agita le coin de ses lèvres, et le marchombre désigna le haut de la tour à Nillem.

- Nous avons un but à atteindre. Tu te souviens ?

Nillem acquiesca sans un mot et recommença à grimper, sans vraiment se préoccuper de la progression de Sayanel. Il avait tenté deux fois de le regarder mais à chaque fois Sayanel l'avait surpris.

Le message était clair : Nillem ne devait pas s'appuyer sur Sayanel.

Pas ce soir, du moins.

Ils arrivèrent vite au sommet de la tour. Nillem se hissa souplement sur le toit de bois, ses yeux en profitèrent pour se faire capturer par la beauté du panorama.

Les étoiles cotoyaient la plaine, les villages Faëls n'étaient plus que quelques points lumineux disséminés au milieu d'une étendue sombre. Il pouvait distinguer les contours d'une forêt, les cratères de la lune.

Sayanel avait choisi cette tour non pas parce que c'était la seule du village, mais parce que les arbres alentours n'offraient pas un paysage si paisible.

Parce qu'ils n'offraient pas un paysage si splendide...

Nillem le comprit facilement et resta à contempler la nuit silencieuse pendant que Sayanel souriait à la lune.

Aucune larme ne coula sur la joue de Nillem : il avait pris l'habitude de masquer ses émotions mais Sayanel lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son potentiel élève était bouleversé par la plaine endormie, son silence le témoignait.

Il allait arpenter la voie avec une facilité légendaire, Sayanel le sentait. Il pouvait presque voir la flamme qui brûlait dans le coeur de Nillem...

... Une flamme que Sayanel allait entretenir.

- Nillem... Bienvenue chez les marchombres.

Nillem tourna vers Sayanel des yeux brillants, sans pouvoir ajouter autre chose. Il avait beau s'attendre un peu à ce que Sayanel lui propose de le suivre, mais Nillem fut quand même pris de cours. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ?

_Flamme timide et rougeoyante_

_Joie du bonheur partagé_

_Liberté_

Les mots que Sayanel traça dans le vent d'ouest s'encrèrent à jamais dans l'esprit de Nillem. Muet, il regardait le stylet du marchombre former ses lettres dans le vent.

Muet, il attendit que Sayanel brise de nouveau le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Muet, Sayanel avait répondu à toutes les questions que Nillem se posait depuis leur rencontre...

OoOoooOoO

Voilà, je m'essaie à la poésie marchombre, maintenant…

J'attends vos reviews et je retourne bosser !

A bientôt,

El'


End file.
